A Sick Day
by Musei Kage
Summary: One-Shot! Sort of Short. Izum-chan seems to be sick, and Kouji's kinder side seems to show. Kouzumi...friendship, happy? :P


Star Spirit Yes I'm a bad authoress….XD I need to update more…haha.

Kouji: Then why are you writing this story?

Star Spirit: Because I haven't written a story for you and Izumi before!

Kouji: *gives her a weird look*

Izumi: O.o…maybe you should lay off on the sugar…

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! I just love the couples!

**A Sick Day**

Izumi woke groggily, coughing.

"Izumi dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Orimoto asked her daughter. Izumi was having a coughing fit and looked quite pale. Mrs. Orimoto raised a hand to her forehead.

"Oh my, you've got a fever. You'll be staying home and resting today."

"But Mom, I can't afford to miss school today! We're getting our science project!" Izumi coughed.

"See honey? You're in no condition to go to school," Mrs. Orimoto sighed, ushering her daughter back to bed. Moaning, Izumi fell back onto the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Mrs. Orimoto shook her head, chuckling and left a note saying that she'd be at work.

*****

Kouji sighed as he listened to the teacher drone on about civil wars. Most of his friends were in the other eighth grade class except for Izumi who was absent today. He wondered what had happened to her.

It has been two years since the Digital World incident. He and Kouichi had gotten closer and he regularly visited his mother. His dad had finally decided to settle down in one place, since he had remarried to Kouji's step-mom anyways. He and his step-mom were on neutral grounds, but he would sometimes get pissed off at her.

Takuya had taken up soccer, and was improving quite well too, with a little help from Kouji of course. He was nicer to his younger brother now, and occasionally took him along on outings with his pals.

Junpei had stopped chasing after Izumi, realizing that it was only a simple infatuation. Now, he is going out with a girl from his English class, whose kind and sweet.

Tomoki saw the gang regularly between classes since he was only younger by a few grades. He and his brother had worked things out, and was now seeing things his brother's way more.

Izumi had stopped being called a freak and stuff, and had made some friends other than the gang. She no longer wore a whole outfit of pink, but rather more different tones of colours, alternating once in a while. 

He was snapped back into reality, when his teacher called his name.

"Hai, Toramu-sensei?" he mumbled.

"Please pay attention to the board more, Mr. Minamoto," Toramu instructed. Kouji rolled his eyes, not really caring.

*******

"Yes! Finally, we can escape from this hellhole!" Takuya exclaimed when they reached the parking lot. Kouji raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hey, Kouji," Kouichi caught his attention, "Give this to Izumi on your way home, it's her science project. Oh, and you might need to explain it a bit to her." His eyebrow shot even higher now.

"Why am **I **giving Izumi her homework?" Kouji asked.

"Soccer," Takuya grinned.

"Date," Junpei shrugged.

"Brother needs me home," Tomoki shook his head. Kouji turned to look at his twin.

"I live in the opposite side, remember?" Kouichi reasoned. Sighing, Kouji took the homework, and began his way home or rather to Izumi's house.

*****

The bandana headed boy approached the pale yellow house, and rang the door. A tired looking blonde answered.

"Kouji, What are you doing here?" Izumi questioned. Kouji waved the papers in her face.

"Your homework," he mumbled.

"Oh thanks," she smiled faintly followed by a sneeze. He slid into the house, closing the door behind him.

"You shouldn't be up, you know," he stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You're the one who rang the doorbell," Izumi gave him a weird look. Kouji said nothing. Stifling a yawn, she trudged back upstairs to her room. Kouji silently followed her. She sat back down on her bed, pulling the covers around her, while Kouji sat across on her wheelie (sp?) chair.

"So explain," Izumi looked at him. Kouji gave her a confused look.

"Explain the project to me. You DO have to do it too, don't you?" Izumi grinned.

"Just basically make a model of the solar system," he answered simply.

"You're no help," Izumi teased.

"Fine," Kouji muttered and began giving her the more 'detailed' version of the project. 

Near the middle of his lecture, Izumi began nodding off from fatigue. Kouji noticed this, and helped her so that she wasn't curled up sleeping. Quietly, he pulled up the covers, smirking at her tired expression. Just as he stepped away from the bed, Izumi stirred.

"Kouji?" she murmured.

"Yah?" he leaned back onto the wall.

"Don't go yet," Izumi pleaded. Kouji looked at her puzzled.

"It's lonely being here, alone," she blushed.

"Fine." He grumbled softly, and sat back down onto the chair, taking the chance to boot up her computer. Smiling softly, she rested her eyes.

"Need anything else?" Kouji asked.

"Honey water would be nice," Izumi mumbled out of the blue. Rolling his eyes and smirking, he went down to fix her a cup. Shortly he returned with her mug of Honey water, along with a bowl filled with water and a cloth. Setting the mug beside her, he wet the cloth and placed it on Izumi's forehead. Izumi grinned slightly at his actions and murmured a soft.

"Thank you."

"You're…welcome?" Kouji said unsurely. Izumi fell into a deep sleep and when she woke up, it was already dinner and Kouji was gone. But she did find a note on her desk. It wrote:

Izumi, 

You're mother came home, so I left early. Hope you're not disappointed. Get well soon.

-Kouji

Izumi smiled, folded the note and placed it into her drawer.

**END**

Star Spirit: So what did you think? This is my first one-shot and first kouzumi fic.

Izumi and Kouji: R+R!


End file.
